


Reunion

by UltimateRobotKiibo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateRobotKiibo/pseuds/UltimateRobotKiibo
Summary: This is basically an AU where the NDRV3 students were the Remnants of Despair and they came to help Makoto stop Mitarai at the end of Hope Arc.





	Reunion

Makoto and Byakuya’s trusted agents are being pinned down by a group of Future Foundation soldiers that were brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai’s Hope Anime, a fate that the rest of the world would soon face if Makoto doesn’t get there and stop him in time. Makoto is racking his brain trying to figure out a way to get through them without anyone dying. Makoto was desperate enough to bolt through the bullets hoping his luck wouldn’t fail him now. When suddenly, he heard a few loud grunts, several loud sounds of impact and the bullets cease fire. Makoto cautiously raised his head over the wall he crouching behind with Byakuya’s men to see the future foundation members knocked out by pieces of rubble thrown at their heads. He then looked up to see the ones who did the throwing and found to his surprise a group of cloaked figures standing atop the rubble. The cloaked figures parted and knelt as a young-and-innocent-seeming boy walked to the front. One of the cloaked figures crawled up to the boy with a bucket of ice and several sodas wedged in the ice. The boy happily takes one, opens it, and after taking his first sip, finally acknowledges Makoto with a simple, “We’re here!” and went back to his soda. Makoto expected nothing less of Kokichi Ouma, former-SHSL Supreme Leader.

Kyosuke Munakata is going up against a bridge full of soldiers with only his swords, and then he sees a projectile bounce from soldier head to soldier head in a zig-zag pattern and they are dropping immediately after with something else flinging them in a straight path down the middle. He catches the projectile when it reaches him. It’s a simple tennis ball. The thing coming down the middle is actually a person, he was was just too short for Munakata to see. The unique-looking man is armed with only a tennis racket, he pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a long drag. Munakata grimaces, as he recognizes the man as Remnant of Despair and former Death Row convict, Ryoma Hoshi, the former-SHSL Tennis Star. He scoffs, “Remnant, why are you here?” Ryoma, takes the tennis ball, that Munakata had dropped after recognizing what it was and who was using it, looks up at him and says, “I seek something that I might never earn, yet I shall still try to: atonement!” As Ryoma said that last word, he jumped high into the air, far higher than any normal human could, and spiked the tennis ball back into the crowd of hypnotized soldiers.

Outside the facility, two figures stand in the pouring rain. One was a member of the Future Foundation Elite Force, made up of former SHSL students, this person in particular was the former-SHSL Shuriken Thrower. The other was Korekiyo Shiguuji, former-SHSL Anthropologist, and former Remnant. Korekiyo was dancing past the Shurikens like they were nothing. The Shuriken Thrower let out a, “Tsk!” in frustration at the Korekiyo’s evasiveness. “Let me guess what is frustrating you.” Korekiyo stated calmly, sending a chill up his opponent’s spine. “’How is this despair scum, evading my black shurikens, being expertly thrown, in the middle of a storm where he shouldn’t even be able to see them?’ That is what you’re thinking isn’t? Well, the answer is simple. I am a human, the most beautiful thing in the world. And I am something even better than that, a human whose life and the lives is in danger, raising my adrenaline, which can make me do things that most people believe is only possible in fables and myth. But they forget that all fables are based on truth in one way or another. And there is another reason. You are afraid of me. After all, I had a hand in the destruction of the world.” Korekiyo’s voice had lost it’s calm cadence and is now become more aggressive, dripping with venom. The F.F. agent could only imagine the face he was making under that mask, despite really not wanting to find out. Korekiyo began approaching his opponent, all the while still dodging the increasing number shurikens that were flung at him. “You should be afraid, for I have already won against those much stronger than you. The world collapsed at my feet. Not even for a reason that matters, simply because my friends and I wanted to. All of this happened because we thought it would be fun! So go on, be afraid! For I am a human, the most destructive force the world has ever seen!” Korekiyo laughed as lightning struck the platform behind him, illuminating his silhouette and making his presence seem all the more intimidating. The Shuriken Thrower reeled back and screamed as he tried to throw another shuriken, but was stopped as Korekiyo’s vine whip wrapped around his neck and pulled him towards Korekiyo. The Shuriken Thrower lost consciousness and collapsed, and as he did, the last thing he heard was his attacker simply saying in a calm voice lacking any sarcasm or the venom that was previously there, “Sweet dreams.”

A fighter jet was flying over the island was locking on to the stolen Future Foundation ship that the remnants had used to get there. The jet was piloted by the former-SHSL Pilot. She flashed a cocky grin and said to herself, “Target locked on. Ready to fire.” Immediately after she said that and just before she was going to fire, a voice came through over the channel, but it wasn’t a member of Future Foundation. It was a loud yet polite voice she didn’t recognize that stated, “I’m going to have to tell you to land now! Do not fire or face the consequences!” She couldn’t help but scoff, this guy had to be a Remnant right? She knew they were stupid enough to be pawns to Junko Enoshima, but come on! The Pilot spoke into her mic, “Yeah good luck buddy! I can out-fly any human or drone in the world, and I definitely can avoid missiles or artillery! What can you do to-?” As she said this, a heavy slam could be heard from the bottom of the jet’s front, shaking her even in the cockpit, buckled up. They’re were several more smaller noises, that sounded akin a pair of the Jaws of Life being used on a car, approaching the cockpit, going up the nose of and flipping to the top side, but it was still just out of her line of sight. The previous voice picked up again this time seeming less loud, and more confident. ”No humans or drones can match you and no missiles or artillery can hit you, huh? Well it’s a good thing…” The Pilot finally saw what was on her jet. A man-shaped figure was clutching the dome window of the jet, casting a shadow over her and the cockpit as a whole. She couldn’t see anything about them- him? it? -because of how dark it was except for a pair of glowing blue eyes that seemed more like headlights than anything. “…I’m none of those! I’m Kiibo, Greetings!” The pilot panicked and fired the missile in hopes of anything saving her. Kiibo turned away from her and removed his grip off the dome window, allowing the Pilot to hit the eject button and escape from the jet. Kiibo’s collar came together in front of his face and connected as he raised his left hand and fired a laser at the missile, blowing it up before it could do any harm. The pilot let out a sigh as she watched the jet where she last saw Kiibo hit the ocean surface and explode. “I’m safe…” “Don’t worry, I was not going to let you die there.” The pilot blanched as she looked up from the sea to in front of her where Kiibo was flying in front of her as she gently floated towards the ground with her parachute. “However, I told you not to fire. So now, you’ll have to suffer consequences.” The pilot sat there trying to process everything that just happened and tried to respond to Kiibo or defend herself. Her body settled on emptying her bladder and throwing up in Kiibo’s general direction out of fear before losing consciousness. “Oh no! My readings show her heart rate is out of control! I know!” Kiibo rubbed his palms together and shouted, “Clear!” as he attempted to resuscitate the ‘flat-lining’ pilot.

Inside the facility, a loud cackling could be heard coming from one, Miu Iruma, former-SHSL Inventor. She was fighting one of Future Foundation’s drones. These drones were basically small quadrupedal tanks. “Listen up, you pile of scrap I coulda built better if I was half asleep and jerking off in the shower, you have no chance of beating me and my patent-pending invention, the Kiibo Kanon, made after some nobody I call a friend’s own arm canon, this thing is at least 50,000,000-fold better than his lasers!” Miu continued on with her half-monologue-half-bizzare-imaginary-infomercial, switching to a nasal and whiny voice. “‘But super-sexy-Miu-sama-onee-sensei~ how could you have made that?’ I hear some of you at home ask, well it’s simple fools! It’s because I’m SO FUCKING STROOOOOOOOOONG!” She fires her laser canon at the drone, blowing it away until it’s nothing but dust. “KYAHAHAHAHAHA! And that’s just a taste of my full power!” After she said that a drone appeared from right behind her, making her jump with an, “EEP!” and drop the Kiibo Kanon down a hole in the floor. She looked at the now advancing drone nervously. “Hehehe…PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, MR. DRONE! MY MONEY, MY INVENTIONS, MY BODY! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!” After emptying her pockets, throwing all of their contents at the drone, and opening her shirt to show off her body did nothing, Miu was in a ball on the floor sobbing. “I DON’T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” She didn’t notice when the drone stepped on a roach in its path to Miu, but someone else sure did. The drone was about to pounce when, it was held back by something. It was then flung off the edge of the walkway, into the floor far below where it exploded on impact. Miu stopped sobbing and looked up at her savior, Gonta Gokuhara, former-SHSL Entomologist. “You alright, Miu?” Miu quickly wiped her saliva, tears, and running mascara off of her face before regaining her arrogant composure. “Of course I’m fine! I’m me, aren’t I? I saw you were coming and started acting scared as a distraction, is all. You should be thanking me!” She turned around and huffed. Gonta then responded with, “You’ve got a brown stain on the back of your skirt, Miu.” Miu’s eyes popped open as she covered up the back of her skirt and rear end. “What? Oh my god, I haven’t done that when I got scared since middle school! Kirumi is gonna kill me! Kokichi will never let me hear the end of it! Maybe Maki has some spare panties and a skirt or somethi- wait a second, no there isn’t!” Gonta chuckled and said, “Sorry Miu, I couldn’t help myself.” Miu started to tear up a bit again. “Ug…You better not tell anybody about either of the things that happened, got it?” Gonta nodded and said, “As a gentleman, that’s the least I can do Miu.”

“A sea monster! Run for your lives!” The majority of Future Foundation soldiers were being incapacitated by a giant creature looming over the docks of the facility, it was swinging its giant tentacles all over the place knocking people over and rendering too terrified to even shoot back. “RAAWWRRR!!! Teehee! This is going great!” On the other side of the ‘giant monster’ were the ones who built this on such short notice, Angie Yonaga and Tsumugi Shirogane, former-SHSL Artist and Cosplayer, respectively. They each had their limbs tied to a stick that was controlling one of the tentacles. Angie had her mouth in a large cone that was making her voice louder and she was wearing a voice modifier that made her cute voice change into a ravenous beast’s. Tsumugi pondered out loud, “Wow, I’m really surprised they aren’t noticing that this is made out of foam, wood, paint, and glitter glue.” Angie took another break from screaming into the cone and said, “That’s because God is on our side, Tsumugi!” “Giving how much could’ve gone wrong, I’m inclined to believe you, Angie…”

Rantarou Amami, former-SHSL- Oh who cares what talent he has? He certainly didn’t in this moment in time, he was busy being chased after by a Future Foundation agent who was throwing knives and breathing fire at him. Yet Rantarou kept a calm composure. ”Look man, you don’t have to hurt me, I just wanna get by. We can talk this out, all you have to do is listen to-” He stopped talking when a knife landed between his legs and lodged into the wall. Rantarou realized that this was a time where his negotiation skills are useless. Rantarou also realized he was going to probably die here. But then he heard a loud battle cry, coming from Tenko Chabashira, former-SHSL Aikido Master, Tenko was dodging the fire and kicking the knives away using all of her Neo-Aikido skills. “Like any dirty boy is gonna stop Tenko! Outta my way!” Tenko flipped him into a wall with enough force for him to get stuck in the wall. Rantarou smiled as his classmate and was about to thank her for the rescue when suddenly, he found himself being flung down the hall by his hero. “Sorry Rantarou! Force of habit!” Tenko somewhat-insincerely called out. Then Tenko was knocked onto the floor after being surprised by another Future Foundation agent. She was the former-SHSL Kick-boxer. “Damn it! She’s a girl!” Tenko explained as the Kick-boxer was standing over her and had a foot on her back. “Tenko’s senses are best at sensing nasty boys, she didn’t expect a girl to attack her from behind! You’re a fighter, you should fight with a shred of honor, at least!” The Kick-boxer laughed and was about to bring her foot down on Tenko, but was interrupted by a fist to the side of the head, knocking her out. It belonged to Kaito Momota, former-SHSL Astronaut. “Good thing I’m a cheater too.” Kaito reached down and helped Tenko up. Kaito bushed and asked Tenko, “Y-you alright?” Tenko blushed and said, “Y-yeah. Don’t think I needed you Kaito! Tenko doesn’t need any boys! But…thanks…” “Uhhh…I’m not fine…” “SHUT UP RANTAROU!”

Kirumi Toujou, former-SHSL Maid was no one to scoff at when it came to skill. That’s why the group of soldiers that came across her cleaning up the rubble of the ruined facility, soon regretted lowering their guns at first. They also soon learned how someone could get their ass handed to them by a maid, that was armed with only a broom and a feather duster. That’s right, she beat someone who had a rifle, with a feather duster. Never doubt Kirumi Toujou.

Maki Harukawa, former-SHSL Caregiver and Kaede Akamatsu, former-SHSL Pianist were sitting on a stage with a microphone and a piano, singing lullabies. Maki’s heavenly and serene singing voice, mixed with Kaede’s Piano skills were putting any soldiers around them to sleep with their rendition of “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.” The former-SHSL Sniper was wearing sound-proof headphones and was about to take a shot at Kaede. She was stopped by Shuichi Saihara, former-SHSL Detective. Shuichi waved bashfully, mouthed an apology and used his magnifying glass to put a glare in her eyes and disorient her. He then ran up and ripped her headphones off, putting her to sleep. “Ok you two! I think that’s all of them!” Shuichi yelled out. Once they ceased their song, Shuichi removed his earplugs and walked over to them. “Not all of them!” a loud voice rang through the room as the owner of the voice, the former-SHSL Recon Specialist dropped in with a gun pointed at the three Remnants, finger on the trigger. “You’re finished, remnants.” Kaede smiled and responded with, “Not yet!” and played a very short and odd-sounding series of notes. the Recon Specialist was lost, “What was that supposed to knock me out? That was terrible!” Kaede had a smug look on her face and said, “Oh, I know. That song wasn’t going to do anything to you directly. That was a signal.” The Elite Force agent laughed, “Oh yeah? Signal for what?” Maki, responded this time, “It’s the ‘Kiibo we’re in trouble signal.’” They all then heard a loud crashing noise as Kiibo came flying in and tackled the one endangering their friends to the ground. And then through the ground.

The 16 Remnants now were back together in front of the broadcasting tower, ready to stop Ryota. But one last obstacle stood in their way. The former-SHSL Tank Operator, was blocking the way in a tank (”Makes sense.” Rantarou muttered.) “Remnants of Despair: Turn back now or be blown away! I really don’t care which!” “Neither.” Ryoma confidently stated, his cigarette still in his mouth despite getting wet in the rain. “We may have become puppets to Junko, but we refuse to hesitate here and now! Please get out of your tank or we will have to use force!” Kiibo Proclaimed, getting worried about how much rain is getting on him today. “We are going to stop Ryota no matter what it takes.” Rantarou said, unwilling to back down. “What a filthy boy, bringing a tank to a fist fight! A coward like you can’t stop Tenko, let alone all of us!” Tenko said, standing her ground. “I’m famous in space! What makes you think you’ll stop us?” Kaito had a resolve to see this to the end as well. “God is on Angie’s side and her friends’ side!” Angie said with her hands to the sky. “If this was an anime, this would be our redemption arc.” Tsumugi seemed to only be half there. “I lead over 10,000 people in a secret society. I’m one of the most evil and manipulative people I know, and even I know that we have to stop this.” Kokichi was on his fifth soda now. “My golden brain cell will figure us a way in no matter what!” Miu was back to her confident facade. “We as human beings can power through anything. Especially when we do it together.” Korekiyo had his eyes closed and his bandaged hands out. “I deal with kids. You can’t scare me…” Maki had a determined look, well determined in Maki’s book. “As a maid, it is my duty to clean up a mess. And this is a big one.” Kirumi stood with her hands behind her back. “When it’s all of us, we can do it. I know it.” Shuichi seems calm despite how nerve-wracking the situation is. “A gentleman would see that letting us through is the right thing to do and move aside!” Gonta was smiling and was hoping that this would end peacefully. “This is tiring…I want outta this rain! Let us stop him, so we can go home!” Himiko Yumeno, the former-SHSL Magician, who had been staying on the boat as a lookout until this point, was playing with a tennis ball she asked Ryoma for earlier. “We believe in each other, we believe in earning redemption, even if the world will still hate us. We have to make things right. Please, let us through.” Kaede looked at her ~~classmates~~ ~~friends~~ family and knew that they weren’t scared or unsure like they were in the game, or being manipulated like they were before by Junko, they were determined. And they weren’t going to be sto- “Alright! Prepare to be blown away!” They sorta forgot that they were talking to someone, and not just motivating themselves. As they heard the main canon of the tank start to fire it’s laser cannon, Himiko scoffed, said, “Enough talk!” threw the tennis ball in the air, pointed her wand and shouted, “I summon you, my familiar, Nutter Butter!” In a plume of smoke the tennis ball turned into Nutter Butter, Himiko’s pet elephant. Nutter Butter crushed the tank as they heard the Tank Operator let out a blood-curdling scream. Kaede was the first to react, “Is he dead?” Himiko made Nutter Butter disappear, looked back and said, “I don’t care…” Kiibo scanned the wreckage of the tank, ripped open a part of the wreckage, and found a perfectly fine Tank Operator. “Wow, you’re lucky you made it out of that Ok.” The Tank Operator sighed, and said, “Yeah, I am.” Then he realized the remnants surrounded him. “We weren’t gonna hurt you…” Rantarou nonchalantly mentions. “But then you tried to blow us up!” Gonta shouted, obviously having decided that there will be no more Mr. Nice Gonta. “But look,” Ouma said, “because we’re trying to show we’ve changed, we’re only gonna beat you half to death.” The Tank Operator let out a scream as the 16 students began to pummel him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they just beat up Ryota too. I wanted them to have a nice group resolution like the SDR2 cast did with Ryota but they weren’t his classmate in this so…Thanks for reading!


End file.
